Freezing: The Phoenix Limit
by mblackhawk
Summary: A new limiter comes to West Genetics, but his abilities are way beyond that of any normal limiter. Post 11th NOVA Clash AU. Elizabeth M./OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Freezing: the Phoenix Limit**_

_**By MBlackHawk**_

Synopsis: A strange new limiter comes to west genetics. Post 11th Nova Clash AU.

_**West Genetics – Date: October 3, 2155, 3 days after the 11**__**th**__** Nova Clash.**_

Elizabeth Mabury stood alone in front of the memorial to those from West Genetics who had fallen in battle against the NOVA. Her eyes seem to stay on one name: _Andre Francoise_. A tear comes to her eye as she remembers how he fell, jumping into action to put up a freezing field on the huge interdimensional beast. He lasted a good while, and his sacrifice allowed for the Pandoras' victory, but it still hurt like hell. It was like a part of herself was gone.

"It doesn't get any easier," said a male voice, with a slight American Southern drawl, to her right, "Believe me. Been there, done that." Elizabeth turned her head to see a man standing there that she didn't recognize.

"And who might you be?" she inquired.

"Oh, sorry, ma'am," he replied, "Kinda forgot my manners, there, for a minute. I'm Davis Scott. Just transferred in from Genetics U.S."

"Elizabeth Mabury," the British Pandora introduced herself, "How did you end up here from Genetics U.S.?" Elizabeth looked him over, sizing him up. He was about 6 feet tall with brown hair and green eyes. He had a build of a man who worked out, but not that of a bodybuilder. Instead, he was slim, lean, and muscular. Overall, a nice guy in any sense of the word.

"My Pandora partner was killed in action in the 9th NOVA Clash," he answered, his voice dropping, "She was one of the tops in her class: Katharyn Brant."

"I had heard about her loss. I am sorry."

"Anyway," he continued to explain, "I had a hard time even looking for a new partner at G.U.S., so I requested a transfer to the first available new posting. This one came up, and I was shipped off here."

"Why was it so hard back in America?"

"Because everywhere I went, I was reminded of Kate. We were close. Very close. The Pandora/Limiter relationship is just as close as the one between lovers."

"I know."

_**West Genetics – Command Offices**_.

"What do you know of this new limiter, Davis Scott?" the head of West Genetics asks of his equal at Genetics U.S.

"His abilities are beyond any actual limiter," the headmaster of Genetics U.S., responded, "We don't know where he gets these abilities, but they are able to help in fighting the NOVA, so the decision was made at the higher levels to allow him to pair with a Pandora to help fight. Watch this video. This came from the 9th NOVA clash."

A video presentation showed up on the headmaster's screen. It showed the moment that the young Limiter's Pandora partner, Katharyn Brant, was killed. He looked on wide eyed as the NOVA broke free from his freezing bind, and unleashed a monstrous attack that pierced right through Katharyn's heart.

"This is the moment you need to see," Genetics U.S. advised. On the screen, a strange energy aura, one that resembled a great bird of flames, erupted from the downtrodden young man. He shot up into the air, and released a wave form attack on the NOVA that utterly destroyed the beast. "We have no idea what THAT was," the man continued, "But, since the death of Kate Brant, he couldn't even bring himself to look for a new partner at Genetics U.S., so he requested a transfer out. Since Andre Francoise was killed in the latest clash, the decision was made to transfer him to West Genetics."

"Do you know where he comes from?"

"Only that his family has massive holdings in the states of Tennessee, Mississippi, Arkansas, Kentucky, Louisiana, and Texas. They're in the Oil and Gas business. Davis is their adopted son."

"Adopted? He's not theirs by birth?"

"No, and this is where it gets even stranger," came the explanation from the U.S., "When Davis was 6, he was the sole survivor of a plane crash in the Appalachian Mountains. When he finally awoke, he had a severe case of retrograde amnesia. Complete memory loss. Poor kid didn't even know who he is, or if he had any family. So, he was adopted by the Scotts and they renamed him Davis. I did some digging around with my contacts with the NTSB, and they showed me these pictures of the crash site. It was a firey mess, and this kid is the only survivor."

_**West Genetics – Commons**_

"Can you tell me more about Katharyn?" Elizabeth asked of the new guy. They were now sitting on a bench in the commons, talking. She had just finished telling him about Andre, but was curious about Davis' last partner.

"I could go on for hours," Davis responded, "She was like a force of nature. Fierce, graceful, beautiful to behold, a terror if you got on her bad side. She had dark hair that went down to her waist, and piercing blue eyes that could peer straight into your soul. She had a body that just exuded power, grace and confidence."

"It sounds like you really cared for her."

"We weren't just partners. We had genuine feelings for each other."

"What happened in the 9th Clash?"

Davis closed his eyes, and lowered his head, "The NOVA was able to break free from my freezing bind. It released this energy attack that shot right through her chest, destroying her heart. She fell right into my arms. After that, everything's just blank until I awoke in the Genetics Infirmary, and some guy from Chevalier was asking me questions." He turned his head to look at Elizabeth. "How close were you and Andre?"

Now it was time for Elizabeth to bow her head in quiet contemplation. "We were quite close too," she began, "He was my limiter, my best friend, and someone I could trust with everything; my life, my secrets…my heart." She suddenly felt an arm around her shoulder. She looked over at Davis, who was giving her a smile.

"I'm glad I had a chance to meet you, Elizabeth. Maybe we can talk again soon."

"I would like that, Davis," Elizabeth replied, "Welcome to West Genetics."

Davis stood up and stretched. "Thank You. Now I need to go. I have a meeting with the headmaster in half an hour." He started to walk away, but gave Elizabeth a wave as he left.

**West Genetics has a new limiter. What will happen now that he's here? Find out next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Freezing: The Phoenix Limit**_

_**By MBlackHawk**_

_**Chapter 2: Carnival and Revelation**_

**West Genetics – Cafeteria – time: 12:00 hours.**

2 weeks have passed since Davis Scott arrived at West Genetics. Since then, Elizabeth Mabury had met with the new limiter several times, just to talk. She found that the American was a great listener, and in meeting with him, the pain of losing Andre was, not so much going away, but becoming more tolerable. She doubted that she would get over losing the young Frenchman, but in Davis Scott, she found a kindred spirit, and someone she would be able to confide in.

To Davis, it was similar. He still had his memories and feelings he had for Katharyn, but now, the pain wasn't lessening, just becoming tolerable. Elizabeth was becoming someone he could call a friend. He didn't have the kind of bond with her as he did with Kate, but they had, for all intents and purposes, just met 2 weeks ago.

"Attention," came a voice over the intercom system, "West Genetics is announcing the coming of our next Carnival. This time, the rules will change, as limiters will be allowed in the battles. Carnival begins in 4 days."

"_Another Carnival_," Elizabeth thought, "_And with limiters involved. I guess I'll have to find someone to work with me this time. I wonder if Davis has found a partner yet_."

Elsewhere in the cafeteria, Davis Scott had heard the same announcement. He had been looking for a new partner, but most Pandora already had a limiter. The only one he knew of that didn't was Elizabeth.

"_I'll have to see if Elizabeth wants my help_," he mentally noted, "_With Limiters involved, she won't stand a chance if she gets caught in a freezing without assistance._"

**Commons – time: 13:00 hours**.

"I take it you heard?" Elizabeth asked of Davis, "Carnival is coming up, and this time they're changing the rules."

"Never heard of a Carnival with limiters involved," Davis answers, "Something's off, but without help, you won't stand a chance. Want me to lend a hand?"

"I would appreciate it," the British Pandora responded, "There's not enough time to set up a proper Ereinbar set. It takes at least six days for a body to become accustomed to the new stigma after a baptism. Carnival is in 4 days."

"We'll worry about that later. Let's just call this a test run." In the back of his mind, Davis thinks, "_What are those jackals in Chevalier thinking?_"

**4 days later: Carnival**.

"Our opponents in the first match is Arnett McMillan and her limiter," Elizabeth noted, "She's a close combat type."

"Don't worry," Davis stated, putting a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, "I've got your back."

Mabury looks back and sees her new limiter giving her a confident grin. She looks back to the front, and tells him, "Thank you."

"If she's a close combat type, expect an ambush," Davis thinks out loud, "She knows you're a ranged combat type and unless she can get you in close quarters battle, you can pick her apart at long to mid range." Davis starts scanning the area, looking for anything out of the ordinary. His face now showing a stern determination not to allow any harm to come to his partner. "_There_," he thinks, putting one hand up, with two fingers touching his forehead. "Elizabeth, they're at our 9:00 high," he advises her, "Go, I've got them in a freezing bind."

**Arnett**

"Ranking be damned this time," Arnett McMillan says, "If we can get in close to Elizabeth, then we can knock her out of the competition."

"Senpai," her limiter said, "Once they're in my range, I'll put them in a freezing and then you can attack."

"Good idea," Arnett began, then noticed she was frozen, "Why can't I move? Dammit, they've got us in a freezing. See if you can cancel it out."

The young limiter tried to put up his own freezing, but found that his wouldn't even manifest. "I'm being blocked, somehow, from setting up my own freezing," he advises, "What is he doing?"

Arnett McMillan thought she had seen it all in her time at Genetics, but this new freezing bind that Elizabeth's new limiter had put her in felt like nothing she had been put under. Not only could she not move, but it felt like something was invading her mind. Suddenly, coming right at her, are several beams from Elizabeth's satellite volt weapons. The beams strike her in both legs, both arms, and once more for good measure in both shoulders, incapacitating her.

**Elizabeth and Davis**

"Good shot, Ma'am," Davis noted, as Elizabeth recalled her volt weapons. Davis brought his hand down and cancelled out the freezing effect.

"You are a strange one, Davis," Elizabeth told her partner, "Most limiters extend their arm to create a freezing field. You bring your hand up to your head."

"My powers are mental, but enhanced by stigma to allow for me to help battle the Novas. My particular freezing field is part freezing, part telekinetic binding. I can even help to coordinate attacks against NOVA using mental connections to the others on the battlefield."

"You're talking about telepathy. How can you do this?"

"We'll talk about it later. Right now, we have a Carnival to win."

**Several Hours and Fights later – Surveillance Office**.

"Nothing was able to touch Elizabeth Mabury," the camera operator advised the headmaster, "Her new limiter's freezing fields are more powerful than anything we've ever seen."

"I'm more interested in what he told Mabury after the fight with Arnett McMillan," the commander stated, "rewind that feed and playback."

The operator does as he's told and soon, Davis' voice comes through the speakers.

"_**My powers are mental, but enhanced by stigma to allow for me to help battle the Novas. My particular freezing field is part freezing, part telekinetic binding. I can even help to coordinate attacks against NOVA using mental connections to the others on the battlefield**_."

"_So, he's abilities are psionic in nature, but enhanced by stigmata,_" he thinks, "_But what of that damn firebird attack from the 9__th__ Clash? It looks like extremes of despair set that off_. _Looks like more investigation is required to get to the bottom of his power."_

**West Genetics – Cafeteria – Roof**

"Davis, if we're to be partners, I need to know more about your abilities," Elizabeth tells her new partner. At this time, they're standing on the roof of the cafeteria, looking out over the campus.

"I'll tell you what I can," Davis replied, closing his eyes, for a moment, "My life up to six years old is a mystery. I can't remember even a little bit of it. What I was told happened was I was the only survivor of a plane crash in northeast Tennessee. When I was 10, my mental abilities, the telepathy and telekinetic powers, started to manifest. Learning to control them was difficult, as there was absolutely no one who could give me any tips. I would freak my parents out by telekinetically pulling something from the dinner table to me instead of asking for it to be passed. I'm sure having a son who was probably the only person on earth with psionic gifts like these couldn't have been easy on them. When the NOVA first appeared, and the Pandora/Limiter project started, I was 13. My parents were approached by the Chevalier and they agreed to see if my abilities could be enhanced by Stigma. Were they ever. It took me another 2 years to relearn the control to use them effectively. When I was sent to Genetics U.S., I met Katharyn. She was in her 1st year, as was I. We were close in age, but I was about 3 months younger. We bonded over our first year and the rest is history."

"Your power is an advantage we have against the NOVA," came a voice from behind the two. They turned around to see the headmaster walking up to them. Elizabeth put her right arm around Davis.  
"We don't know where it comes from, Davis. But we do know that it can help us win against the NOVA. That's why they had to be enhanced. Davis, we want you to not only be a limiter for us, but also help us by coordinating our operations in the field in the next Clash."

"I'll do what I can, sir," Davis answered, then turned to Elizabeth, "So, still partners?"

"Yes," she replied, "We are still partners. Why don't you come with me. Now that there's time, we need to do the baptism."

"Lead the way, Ma'am," Davis smiled, "I've got your back."

**END Chapter 2.**

**NEXT TIME: 12****th**** NOVA Clash**.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Freezing: The Phoenix Limit**_

_**By MBlackHawk**_

_**Chapter 3: NOVA Clash.**_

_Dream Sequence in Italics_.

"_Thoughts in Italics, but in quotes_"

**West Genetics – Elizabeth Mabury's room – Night after Carnival.**

The night at West Genetics was quiet, after a long day of fighting in the Carnival, and the baptism ceremony being undertaken by Elizabeth Mabury and her new limiter, Davis Scott. Everyone was sleeping soundly this night. Well, almost everyone. One man wasn't sleeping near as well as the beautiful blonde at his side. Davis Scott was in the midst of a dream, and it wasn't a pleasant one.

_He stood on the precipice of a cliff on the Appalachian Trail in Northeast Tennessee. The scenic beauty of the place, breathtaking as it is, stood before him. Suddenly, a monstrous bird comprised entirely of flames rose up from below him. Davis stood frozen in place, horrified at what he saw. The bird rose up high into the skies, then dove right into him._

Davis awoke suddenly. His breathing was ragged as he tried to calm himself. He looked to his side and saw Elizabeth lying there, sleeping peacefully, with his arm around her. He slowly extricated himself from his position, as not to wake her, and headed into the lavatory, where he looked himself in the mirror.

"_That dream's been coming to me more and more frequently since the 9__th__ Clash,"_ he thinks, "_What does it mean? What is that bird?_"

"Are you alright?" came Elizabeth's voice from the door. Davis turned his head to see the European beauty standing there with the sheet wrapped around her body.

"Yeah," he answered, "just a dream. Go on back to bed. I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright," she said, "Just don't take too long."

"_Maybe I should tell her about these dreams_," he continues to think, "_At least it'll get them off my chest. I'll tell her in the morning._"

**Cafeteria – Time: 07:30 hours.**

Davis and Elizabeth walked into the cafeteria together. They greeted several of their friends, found their morning meals, and then a table. Soon, they were seated, and then joined by Arnett McMillan, Cleo Brand, and a few others from their year.

"So, you did the baptism last night?" Arnett asked. It's at this point that Davis tones out the obvious gossip and starts pondering his dream from the previous night again.

"Davis," the British Blonde said, snapping a finger in front of his face, "Are you alright?"

"Just something on my mind is all," he responded.

"That dream from last night?"

"Dream?" Cleo inquired.

"I was woken up by a dream last night around 01:00," Davis explains, "Same nightmare I've been having off and on since the 9th Clash."

"Does it have to do with Katharyn's death?" asked Elizabeth.

"It only started after her death," he continues, "I'm standing on the side of a cliff. Looking out over the mountains. Suddenly, this bird made entirely of fire jets up right in front of me. I stand there, terrified, as it climbs even higher, and divebombs right into me."

"Bird of fire?" says Arnett, "that sounds like something from very ancient legend. The Phoenix."

"My Mom read me the stories as a kid," Cleo interjected, "It was a bird that was consumed by fire, but always managed to rise from the ashes."

"Guess my next stop is the library," Davis says, "Thanks, Cleo."

"Hey, no problem." After that, the over breakfast conversation got less and less serious.

**West Genetics – Library – 2 hours later**.

Davis sat in a chair by the window, reading through the books on ancient legends he had procured from the library shelves. If one would look closely, they would see he wasn't using his hands to turn the pages. It's this scene that another limiter, Kazuya Aoi, walks in on.

"Davis," he says, stopping to talk, "What brings you in here?"

"Trying to understand something, Kazuya," he responds, not looking up from the pages. He explains about his recurring dream, and the legend that Cleo spoke of.

"Phoenix, huh?" Kazuya thinks, "Could be something to it. My grandfather always did say that every legend is built on a grain of fact."

"Your grandfather is Gengo Aoi, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He was the one who implanted the stigma into me, letting me become a limiter."

"He never said anything about it. Well, good luck, Davis." That said, Kazuya Aoi walked off and left Davis to his reading.

**Commons – Time: 17:00 hours**

The day was winding down, and after all the training sessions, study time, and everything else that goes on in the course of a basic day around the center, life was calming down. Davis Scott and Elizabeth Mabury sat on the bench where they first talked.

"Cleo had a good idea, in telling me about that old Legend," he said.

"What did you learn?" Elizabeth inquired.

"The Phoenix was a long-lived bird that was cyclically regenerated or reborn by rising from the ashes of its predecessor in Greek mythology," Davis explained, "It's often associated with the sun. Certain historians and mythology experts liken it to the ancient Egyptian bennu as its point of origin. The Bennu was associated with the ancient Egyptian Sun-God Ra. Kazuya said that his grandfather always told him that every legend is built on just a grain of fact. I'm starting to wonder if there's more to it."

"There could be. However, we won't find out sitting here." Elizabeth Mabury stood up and Davis joined her as the two walked away from the commons.

**Time Skip – 10 days later – West Genetics Command and Control Center**.

"Sir, a NOVA has just appeared near Manila," a surveillance technician who was monitoring the satellite network around the planet advised his commander, the headmaster of West Genetics.

"Send out word for the Pandora and their limiters to mobilize," the headmaster ordered, "Tell them that I will be giving the mission brief myself prior to launching the operation from the plane."

**Transport craft – Over the pacific – Time: 13:00 hours.**

"Pandora, as you are well aware, a NOVA was spotted outside the city of Manila, in the Phillipines," the headmaster said to his teams, "West Genetics will be the first on scene, and will have operational command. I will assemble the first strike team, and others as needed. Strikers for Assault team Alpha will be Arnett McMillan, Cleo Brand, Genessa Rowland, and Satellizer El Bridgett. Long range support will be provded by Elizabeth Mabury. Your particular limiters will be on scene with you. On Site command will go through Davis Scott. He will coordinate the attack on the NOVA."

Kazuya Aoi raised his hand. "Sir," he began, "How will Davis get orders out to all on the battlefield?"

"_By doing it mentally_," came Davis' voice in everyone's minds, "_I'm telepathic, so if you hear me give an order, do it_."

"Never knew he could do that," Genessa said, "Ok, Davis. You're in charge."

**Battlefield: 5.2 miles south of Manila.**

The Pandora and limiters dropped out of the transport craft, and Davis helped them to land safely, with his telekinetic abilities. "_Limiters, freezing effects now_," Davis ordered to his strike team, "_Elizabeth, give the close combat types some covering fire so they can get in close. Arnette, Genessa, Cleo, Satellizer, go get it_."

The battle plan sent in, the warriors of Genetics set it into action. All limiters set up a freezing field, while Davis set his as well, including a telekinetic bind on the NOVA. Elizabeth's twin satellite volt weapons laid down a spread of covering fire allowing their close combat fighters to get in close and attack at will, striking numerous big hits on the monstrous transdimensional being.

"_We've got it on the ropes_," Cleo's limiter thought.

"_Focus, dammit_," Davis responded, before spotting something. A massive gathering of energy at the top of the NOVA, "_Oh shit. Wave form attack. Pandora, pull back. Elizabeth, cover them. Limiters, keep freezing up long enough for the Pandora to get back here_." Davis struggled to keep the telekinetic bind on the enormous monster. It was taking all the power he had to keep the mental attack in place. "_You're not taking another one, you son of a bitch_," he thought as the Pandora finally got back and were behind the psionic limiter.

"_Freezing is broken. It's only a matter of time before it attacks_," Kazuya thought to the team.

"_Not if I have anything to say about it, it won't,"_ Davis thought back, "_Stay behind me. I'll put up a telekinetic barrier to protect us_." Davis set up the barrier just in the nick of time as the NOVA unleashed its wave form energy attack. The energy wave collided with the barrier and soon it was a battle of wills, between the NOVA and Davis. "_NOT THIS TIME_," the limiter thought, giving his all into the barrier, as suddenly, he felt himself being drawn into the depths of his mind, as a bird of flames appears in his eyes.

_Once again, Davis is standing on the edge of the cliff. Only this time, the bird of flames is hovering right in front of him. "Let me help," it says to him._

"_Phoenix," he says to the bird, "But how? I thought you were only legend?"_

"_A grain of fact," Phoenix replies, "I was once known as the Bennu, the 'Ba' of the Egyptian Sun God, Ra. The 'Ba' is the part of a person that lives on after the body dies. You would call it a soul. It was the ancient Greeks that began calling me Phoenix. My power is that of life, as such, I protect life on this world."_

"_You have to be thousands of years old by now, how do you continue to exist?"_

"_Since my power is that over all life, I continuously was reborn. After the first 4 or 5 millennia, I realized that my power would continue to burn out a corporeal body, so I began to exist as a being of pure life energy. However, since I cannot allow all life on this world to suffer, I would be reborn in an avatar, during times of great strife."_

"_But there wasn't any strife when.."_

"_You were a special case, Davis," the Phoenix explains, "I could already sense the latent power growing within you. You were to be something very special. The most powerful psionic mind on the Earth. However, something was holding that back. When the plane crash occurred, I could feel you reach out mentally for someone to help you. You probably did it without knowing it. As such, you attracted me to come help. I couldn't save everyone, but I was able to save you, by making you my new avatar. Now, I'm glad I did. Now, let me help. Realize your true power, Davis." Phoenix then rose high into the air, and dove down into Davis' body._

"_The field's not going to hold_," Satella thought to the rest of the group, "_What now?_"

"_WE'RE NOT DONE YET!_" Davis yelled mentally as the ethereal image of a great bird comprised entirely of fire engulfed the psionic limiter. His energy was so powerful that it pushed back the wave form attack of the NOVA. Davis then rose into the skies, as if rising from the ashes, and exclaimed, "_**I AM PHOENIX!**_" From the mouth of the great bird, a stream of flames shot out toward the NOVA, igniting the monster's outer shell, and destroying its energy core. "_**You who are the antithesis of life, bringer of death, seeker of destruction. As you wish, you will be destroyed**_," Davis/Phoenix said as he unleashed another wave of flames from the bird's mouth, and completely vaporized all remains of the creature.

"What just happened?" Satellizer asked of anyone who would listen.

"Phoenix," Elizabeth said in a low tone, "his dream, was this. After Davis and I went through the baptism ceremony, he was awoken by a dream that night. A dream of a monstrous bird of flames. It appears that that dream was more like a vision."

"So he IS the Phoenix?" Arnett asked, more shocked than anything.

"_More like an avatar of the Phoenix_," came Davis' voice in their minds, "_The Phoenix was the soul of the ancient Egyptian Sun God, Ra. After several rebirths, he decided to live as a being of pure life energy. However, he would take on an avatar in times when the world was in great strife. Now, that avatar, is me._"

The Phoenix finally landed in front of the group, and soon, the flames receded, showing Davis, only, his Genetics uniform had changed colors. From a Gold Jacket with Black pants, white shirt and black tie, to a Red Jacket, Gold Pants, shirt, and red tie. The genetics emblem was replaced with the emblem of the Phoenix. He stepped forward, confidently, toward Elizabeth, then fell unconscious.

"DAVIS!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she caught him, cradling him in her arms as medics came out to take him to the infirmary.

_**END Chapter 3**_

_A/N: Before anyone accuses me of copying the X-Men, I based this Phoenix on ancient mythology, not the Phoenix Force of Marvel Comics. Some historians and mythology experts claim that the Bennu of Ancient Egypt was the origin of the Phoenix of Ancient Greek Mythology, so I decided to run with it._

_**Next Chapter: Aftermath**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Freezing: The Phoenix Limit**

**By MBlackHawk**

**Chapter 4: Aftermath**

**West Genetics – Infirmary – 3 hours after last NOVA clash**.

"Physically, he's fine," the doctor states, "but I'm noticing some strange brainwave activity."

"Well, he is a psionic," the headmaster reminds the doctor, "Could that have anything to do with it?"

"It could, but I am no expert on psionics. He's the first one I've ever seen with these types of mental abilities."

"They're extremely rare. Usually a psion has only 1 of the 2 base mental abilities. Either telepathy or telekinesis. He's got both, plus he's got that firebird thing."

"It's called the Phoenix," comes a voice from the door. Both men look back and see Elizabeth Mabury standing there. She then went on to explain what Davis told her and the rest of their team mentally after the last NOVA was destroyed.

"The soul of an ancient Egyptian god? The guardian of this world?" the headmaster asks, "How can that kind of power be held in a human being? I have to report this."

"I don't know," Elizabeth notes, "But I do know this. I'm not leaving his side." She pulls up a chair and sits down, taking Davis' hand in hers. "_You have to recover_," she thinks, "_I can't lose you like Andre_."

**Inside Davis' Mind**

"Where am I?" Davis Scott thinks to himself, "What's going on?"

"We're inside your mind," said a female voice he instantly recognized. Davis turned around and saw a beautiful girl with dark hair and blue eyes standing there.

"Katharyn," he says, "How can you be here?"

"I've always been here," she responds, "and I always will be." She walks up to Davis and wraps him in a warm embrace, then looks up at him. "I'm glad you finally decided to move on," she told him, "It hurt me to see you in such pain."

"It still hurts," Davis replied, "But being with Elizabeth at least makes it hurt less. I'll always have my feelings for you, Kate."

"She makes you happy?"

"Happier than I've been since you died."

Katharyn pulled his face down to eye level. "Then do this for me, Davis," she stated, "You take that girl and make her as happy as she seems to make you, as happy as you made me."

"You don't have to tell me twice, Ma'am," came Davis' answer. They embraced each other in one last kiss before Katharyn disappeared into the recesses of Davis' mind.

**Infirmary – Time: 01:00 hours**.

Davis Scott opened his eyes slowly, letting them get accustomed to the surroundings. Noting the darkness, he figured it was probably night time. He turned his head, looking around, and saw Elizabeth sitting there at his side.

"Sorry I worried you, Ma'am," he said in a low voice, startling the British beauty out of her slumber.

"Davis, you're alright?" she asked, shocked. She wrapped him in a tight hug, tears starting to come to her eyes. "You had me so worried."

"Hey, let's not have the water works just over me. I'll be fine."

"I just can't lose you like Andre. If that happened." Davis cut her off with a deep kiss.

"Now that just ain't gonna happen," he said, matter of factly, and his southern accent getting just a little bit thicker, "Not as long as there's a bit of power in this body."

"The headmaster went to report about you to the Chevalier," Elizabeth informed him, "Who knows what they may do to you."

"_She has a distrust of the Chevalier, too_," Davis thought, "_wonder where that comes from_." He then stroked her cheek. "I won't be their lab rat," he proclaimed. She then surprised him by kissing him.

**Headmaster's office – Time: 01:30 hours**.

"You mean to say that this psionic boy that we've had as a limiter is that powerful," the Chevalier leader mused, "He'll be hard to control."

"There is one way we can, though," said the headmaster, "Elizabeth Mabury. She's obviously his weak spot. Remember, it was the death of Katharyn Brant that brought about the manifestation of the Phoenix in the boy."

"And probably the reason he survived that plane crash," said a Chevalier councilman, "We have to know more."

"I implanted the stigma in him to allow his entrance into Genetics as a limiter," said Gengo Aoi, "I can always make a trip over there to make sure that they're working alright and get more information out of him."

"No, I think I have a better way of testing him," said the leader, "Gengo, prepare project Buster."

"We're still not ready with the plasma stigma," Aoi reported, "It will take a bit more time to finish that project without help."

"I will send Dr. Oohara to assist. When the busters are ready, let them loose on West Genetics."

"Just make sure that they're able to take on something as powerful as the Phoenix, Doctor. That's all you have to do. Headmaster, until they're ready, I'll suggest we leave the Phoenix alone. He's entirely too powerful for us to try anything with."

**West Genetics – Cafeteria – Time: 07:30 hours**.

Davis had been discharged from the infirmary that morning, and he walked calmly, with Elizabeth, to the cafeteria. As usual they got their meal and were soon joined by their friends.

"You sure gave us a scare," Arnett told Davis, "First, we thought we were all goners when that barrier would eventually break, then you destroy the NOVA like it was tissue paper, then faint when you finally land."

"The fainting was purely exhaustion," Davis noted, "It was the first time I had consciously used the Phoenix power and it's draining."

"Wish I had a camera, though," Cleo Brand stated, "the look on the Untouchable Queen's face when you went Phoenix was priceless." That gave the whole group a laugh. "Seriously, though," Cleo continued, "What all can the phoenix do?"

"The Phoenix is a being of pure energy. It seeks out, for its avatar, one with incredible psionic ability. I guess that's how it found me. As to what it can do, I only have the one time I've consciously used it as a reference."

"There's one way to find out," Elizabeth said with a smile, "We put the Phoenix through the training simulations we Pandora go through."

"Or, we give it the toughest simulation we have, a simulated NOVA attack," stated Ticy Phenyl, who had been listening in on the whole conversation.

"That's not a bad idea," Davis said, "If the Phoenix is as powerful as it says, the training room should be the only place we can test it ourselves."

"Guys," Genessa Rowland began, "You're talking about putting the soul of an ancient god through a training simulation. It blew away that last NOVA like it was a Kleenex tissue. It's powerful enough to go up against the NOVA."

"I'm beginning to think that it may be able to do more than that," Davis told the group gathered around, "The Phoenix may just be able to seal the dimensional gap that allows the NOVA into our world."

"But we have no way of knowing how they get through," Elizabeth stated, "If anyone would, it'd be the science divisions of the Chevalier."

"_Then I know just who I need to talk to_," Davis thought, then turned to Elizabeth and said, "Leave that to me. I'll catch up to you in a bit." He then got up and started walking away.

**Headmaster's Office, 15 minutes later.**

Davis had taken a walk right to the headmaster's office. He had a plan, and it was time to set it into motion.

"You need a checkup on your stigma?" the headmaster inquired, "And Dr. Aoi was the one who implanted them."

"Yes," Davis responded, "We don't know, yet, how the manifestation of the Phoenix power has effected them, so I was wondering if we could get Dr. Aoi to come do a checkup on them." In the back of his mind, though he was thinking, "_Plus, with the lack of psionic defenses, I can run roughshod through his mind and get all the information I want on the NOVA_."

The Headmaster picks up his phone and dials up a number. "Get me Dr. Aoi," he says, then puts the phone on speaker, "Gengo, this is West Genetics, do you have a moment?"

"Sure," the voice of Dr. Gengo Aoi replied, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Doctor, this is Davis Scott," Davis said, "In the last NOVA clash, the Phoenix power manifested in me, and I have no idea how it affected my stigma. I was wondering if you could give me a checkup and let me know if there has been any ill effects from the Phoenix power on the stigma that allow me to continue to work here."

"Sure, Davis," Gengo replied, "I'll catch a flight out there today. I should arrive tomorrow afternoon. Be ready for the checkup around 17:00 tomorrow."

"I'll be there, Doctor," Davis stated, "If you don't mind, I'd like for my Pandora partner, Elizabeth Mabury to be there, too."

"Of course." The phone hung up and the headmaster set the receiver back in place

"Thanks, Sir," Davis said and started to walk away.

"Davis," the headmaster said, "You've just become our ace in the hole with the Phoenix. Take care of yourself."

"I'll do my best."

**Commons – Time: 12:00 hours**

Once again, Elizabeth and Davis had met up at the spot where they first talked. "So," the European Pandora started, "What is your plan?"

"_Dr. Aoi is coming here_," Davis answered mentally, "_While he's checking up on my stigma, I'll be probing his mind for any information on the NOVA, and the Chevalier. With the lack of psionic defenses, he'll be easy to read. I should be able to find out all he knows in a matter of minutes._"

Elizabeth looked right into his eyes, and thought, "_Can you do it discretely?_"

"_He won't even know I'm there. I've had years to work on controlling my abilities. Hell, if I wanted to, I would be able to mentally implant a hypnotic suggestion into the head of the Chevalier to dress up in a feathered tutu and do the chicken dance on live TV."_

Elizabeth laughed, "_That would be funny_."

Davis found her laughter contagious, and started laughing himself. "_It would be. However, all kidding aside, I asked if you could come along for the checkup, and Aoi agreed_."

"_Then I will be there_."

**Training Room – Time: 13:30 hours.**

"Ticy, if you think this is necessary, then I'll do it, but if this is just to give the rest of Genetics a demonstration, then this is absolutely absurd," Davis Scott said to the operator in the control room, "Seriously, a simulated NOVA attack?"

"We need to know the extent of the Phoenix's power," Ticy Phenyl responded, "And this will give us a chance to get a good idea of what it can do."

"Ok. If you say so." Davis Scott concentrated for a few seconds, and suddenly, the aura of the Phoenix surrounded the young limiter. He rose into the air above the training room and started circling the whole area, waiting for the simulation to begin.

Ticy hit a few buttons on the control panel and in a matter of seconds, a simulation of a NOVA appeared. It fired off several energy blasts at the Phoenix, which the firey bird deftly dodged, and sent a blast of searing flames at its target. The heat of the flames melted the exterior skin of the NOVA and revealed its core. One more blast from the Phoenix, and the core was destroyed, as was the NOVA. The Phoenix then landed in the middle of the room, and receded back into Davis Scott.

"When you said that he was powerful," Ticy said to Elizabeth and Arnett, "You didn't say he was THAT powerful. 2 blasts is all it takes to take down a NOVA."

"How do you think we felt when we saw it first hand in the last clash?" Arnett McMillan responded, "The Phoenix makes him incredibly powerful."

"But he chooses to remain a limiter," Elizabeth continues, "It's where he wants to be."

**Elizabeth's room – Time: 21:00 hours.**

"I think your little demonstration made Ticy rethink our usefulness today," Elizabeth said, rather amused, "As for me, I don't care so much about the fighting, but it is kind of a turn on to think that inside that body of yours is enough power to destroy a NOVA, yet you're so gentle with me." She came out of the lavatory in a slinky little piece that really accented her body.

"Well, I hope everyone knows that I'm just doing what I can to make sure that we all live," Davis reassures her, "And as for the 'turn on', I thought this was more of a turn on to you." He brought his hands up and brushed her hair out of the way, and then his fingers brushed lightly against the back of her neck. The instant wave of pleasure coursed through her body and she just couldn't help herself.

**END Chapter 4**

_A/N: As you can see, I don't write lemons. I tend to leave those things implied, kind of like a good daytime soap (ie: Y&R, Bold and Beautiful) _

**NEXT TIME: Interlude – Meet the Folks**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Freezing: The Phoenix Limit**_

_**By MBlackHawk**_

_**Chapter 5: Interlude – Meet the Folks.**_

**West Genetics – Commons – Time: 10:00 hours.**

Enjoying a quiet break in the commons, a group of Pandora and Limiters are sitting around and enjoying their down time. It's at this time, that a messenger from the headmaster's office comes out.

"Davis Scott, Elizabeth Mabury, I have a message for each of you," the messenger states, and hands the papers to each one.

Davis gets a rather thoughtful look on his face. "_Dr. Aoi can't be here for a couple of weeks_," he thinks, "_Some sort of major project he has to oversee. No worries. Time doesn't matter, as long as he can get here sometime_."

Elizabeth read hers, and a smile came to her face. "Davis, you're coming with me to England for a week," she told her American limiter, "It seems my family heard of you, and they want to meet you."

"So we get a pass from Genetics to go visit your folks?" Davis responded with a grin, "Sounds like fun to me."

"They'll have a car meet us at Heathrow," the British beauty said, then hugged Davis, "they'll love you."

**3 hours later, on a plane from West Genetics to London**.

"You never said what your family does," Elizabeth said. Now, they were sitting in a private plane chartered by the Mabury family to take Elizabeth and Davis to London. Elizabeth had changed out of her Genetics uniform into a more appropriate dress for the occasion, and Davis had also changed. He was wearing a blue button down shirt with a black jacket, jeans, black boots, and a black, western styled hat.

"They're in the oil and gas business," Davis replies, "Even with all the different energy sources available now, people still rely on natural gas to heat their homes, so my family provides it. We have fields in several states, but mostly in the south; Texas, Mississippi, Arkansas, Louisiana, Tennessee, and Kentucky. They're expanding, though, to new fields in Nevada and New Mexico, as well as in North Dakota, and the North Slope of Alaska."

"Don't you worry about environmental issues?"

"Of course we do," Davis explained, "But we don't rely on research from people with an agenda. We hire an independent firm to do our research on environmental impact. After that is done, we proceed in a way that will be beneficial to not only our customers, but also the environment."

"I see."

"Our business provides thousands of people across the U.S. with jobs, and millions with the gas necessary to heat their homes and cook their food. It's important work."

"So, where does your family live?"

"On a ranch outside of Houston. Mom always did love animals, and on their place, she's got a bunch of them. Horses, goats, sheep, chickens, geese, and that's not all. I remember the time I took Katharyn there, during our first year. Watching her on horseback was just a sight to see. We went trail riding almost every day."

"We have stables on our place, too. I'm sure we can find time to go riding while we're in England."

"I'm sure they'd love you, Elizabeth. Let me set it up, and sometime soon, we'll fly into Houston, and you can see how we live."

"I would love that."

**Several Hours later**

The plane taxied to a stop on a private runway at London's Heathrow airport. A car was waiting as Elizabeth and Davis headed down the stairs to the vehicle. The driver was already loading their bags into the trunk. They took their time walking to the car.

"Madam," the driver says, opening the door for them, "Your father said to let you know that he will be meeting you at home."

"I understand," Elizabeth responded, as she and Davis loaded into the back seat, "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure."

She raised the privacy partition and got in close to Davis. He put his arm around her waist they enjoyed the ride from the airport in relative peace, until they got to the gate of the Mabury estate.

"Good Lord," Davis said, "How long is your driveway?"

"About 2 miles," the british beauty answered, "it allows us our privacy. No paparazzi can get in here to snap pictures. I thought you lived on a ranch."

"Our driveway is only a quarter mile long. Most of the land is pastures that we let the animals graze on."

"We're here," Elizabeth stated, lowering the privacy partition so Davis could see the sprawling Mabury estate.

"You wouldn't happen to be royalty, would you?" Davis asked.

"No," she answered, "We just own one of the pre-eminent cosmetic and personal care companies in the world. After America raised its corporate tax rate up from 35% to 55% in 2050, the board of directors decided to move it from New York to London, and my family took over as majority shareholders. Since then, we became sole owners of the company, and my father now runs it."

"Yeah, that drove a lot of businesses out of America. The economic recovery from that cluster-duck of an administration is still ongoing. Dad doesn't complain much about running the business, except for the fact that it keeps him from going out into the fields as much as he wants."

The car came up to the front of the house, and stopped. As the driver opened the door, Elizabeth asked, "He goes out into the oil fields?"

"Of course," Davis said, proudly, as he stepped from the car, and helped Elizabeth out, "Every member of the family that goes into the family business has worked his way up. Starting in the oil fields, then as an inspector, and then into the offices, before taking over. It's because we never want to forget where we come from. My younger brother is probably in his first year on the oil field now."

"And you're at Genetics, with my daughter," said the man walking up from the house, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Davis."

"Likewise to meet you, Sir," Davis responded with a firm handshake, looking the older man in the eye.

"Davis Scott," Elizabeth said, "Meet my father, Christopher Mabury. Where's mother?"

"She should be along shortly," Christopher stated, "She had an errand to run in the city." He then turned to Davis, "You mentioned oil fields. Is that the business your family is in?"

"Yes sir," the American answers, "My family runs the Boardwalk group. We employ thousands to provide millions with the gas necessary to heat their homes. As I just told Elizabeth, every member of my family that goes into the business starts off in the fields, and works our way up. If I wasn't a psionic capable of helping fight the NOVA, I would be in the oil fields myself."

"I like that tradition," the older Brit mused, "You start out among the people, and when you're in charge, you know the workings of the business from all ends."

"My father still goes out there now."

"We've stood out here long enough, Father," Elizabeth states, matter-of-factly, "I'm going to show Davis around the place. He was interested in the stables on the flight over." She led Davis from the front door to a hover cart and they were off around the estate.

**Mabury Estate – Stables**.

"Now this is what I call a stable," Davis whistled, amazed at the fact that this building used for tending to horses was as big as some people's houses in America, "How many horses does your family have?"

"I've not been home in quite some time, so I can't say for sure. Last time I was home, we had about 20. One of them was bred from a Belmont Stakes winner."

"Impressive." Davis walked over to a large black horse with a white blaze on his face. He picked up a horse treat out of a bucket and gave it to the stallion.

"I think he likes you," Elizabeth noted.

"I'll bet it'd be fun to take him out on a ride."

"We can find out tomorrow. Father and Mother are probably waiting for us at the house." She took him by the hand and led him back to the hover cart and drove back to the house.

**Mabury Estate – Main house – family room – Time: 19:00 hours**.

"Elizabeth," the older woman in the room said, warmly, "I have greatly missed you." She then looks right at Davis. "And who is this? I thought your partner was a young Frenchman, not this strapping young American." Elizabeth's mother stood as tall as her daughter, but her hair was shorter, and more a strawberry blonde than the sun-kissed blonde of Elizabeth's hair.

"Andre was killed in action, Mother," Elizabeth responded, "Davis helped me get through his loss, and became my new partner, and more. He was able to understand what I was going through, and helped me deal with the loss. He's truly a unique man." She then turned to Davis and said, "Davis Scott, meet my mother, Emily Mabury."

Davis extended his hand and gave Mrs. Mabury a gentlemanly handshake. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he stated, "Elizabeth speaks quite highly of y'all."

"Your accent is quite interesting," Emily noted, "Where are you from?"

"Texas, just outside of Houston," the American limiter explained, "My family runs the Boardwalk group, an Oil and Natural Gas exploration company with fields in at least 6 states across the south." He then tells Elizabeth mentally, "_Sorry, I forgot my accent gets thicker when I'm nervous_."

"_Don't be. It's actually rather cute_."

"We heard you are psionic," Elizabeth's mother stated, "What abilities do you have?"

"I'm telepathic, and telekinetic," Davis replied, "My abilities were enhanced so I could help fight the NOVA. I'm also the avatar for the Phoenix."

"Excuse me, Mr. Scott," Christopher began, "But explain this 'Avatar of the Phoenix', claim."

"It's difficult to explain," Davis started, "But I'll try. I did some research, and it seems that the Phoenix was actually the ancient Egyptian Bennu bird, which was the 'ba' or soul of the Sun god, Ra. After a couple of millennia, it made the decision to exist as a being of pure life energy, but in times of great strife in our world, it takes on an avatar, as the guardian of our world. It saved me when I was 6, from a plane crash, to be its avatar during this time."

"It's actually quite strange, in a good way, that a man with such power coursing through him, can be so gentle as well," Elizabeth continued, "In the last NOVA clash, the Phoenix finally manifested in him. It destroyed the NOVA like it was tissue paper, and protected us in the process. Yet, away from a battlefield, he's just Davis."

"You're quite taken with him, aren't you, Elizabeth?" Christopher asked.

"Yes," she answered, "He's helped me through a hard time, and now, he makes me happy."

Christopher then looks at Davis, and grips the young man's shoulder, "Just keep doing that, Son, and all will be good, alright?"

"You don't have to tell me twice, sir," the psionic American replied, "That's really all I want to do."

**Elizabeth and Davis' room – Time: 22:00 hours**.

Dinner with the Mabury family was a quiet affair, with simple conversation going on between Elizabeth, Davis, and the blonde beauty's parents. Davis made sure not to do with her parents like he used to with his own, and use his telekinetic abilities in such a setting. Later, after dinner, the pair went into the house's private theater and watched a movie, a film about an American football team who uses replacement players to get through a players' strike. They both got a good laugh from the comedic film and soon, were getting ready to retire for the night.

Elizabeth came out of her bath room in a sheer, short nightie, with dark panties, while Davis was just wearing his dark gray boxers. She walked up to him and put her arms around his neck and shoulders, while his went around her waist. The pair began making out, and Davis then picked her up, and laid her on the bed, lying beside her.

**Time: 02:30 hours**.

Davis was woken up, not by a dream of his own, but by Elizabeth tossing and turning, as if she were having her own nightmare. He brought a finger up to her forehead and closed his eyes.

**Inside Elizabeth's mind**

Davis looked around and saw that he was in a location he didn't recognize. "_This must have happened a while back_," he thinks. He continues to take in his surroundings, when he spotted Elizabeth standing there, watching what looked like herself, in just her lingerie, strapped to a chair with electrodes attached to her head. He walked up to Elizabeth and put his arms around her waist. "_When did this happen?_" he asked.

"_In Alaska, during the E-Pandora project_," she explained. She went on to explain all about the corruption of the Chevalier where it came to the E-Pandora project, and her now distrust of the organization. "_I can't quit reliving this period of time, Davis. It gives me these nightmares from time to time, but I know I did the right thing in telling my family about what they were doing_."

"_My Grandpa always used to say that if doing what's right was easy, it wouldn't be doing what's right_," he said, reminded of his grandfather's words, "_but you don't have to worry anymore, Elizabeth. Not only are you a strong woman, stronger for surviving this, but you have someone on your side that will burn down everything the Chevalier owns to protect you. Do you mind if I see the memories of the E-Pandora project?_"

"_Later_," she answered, turning around, and embracing him, "_right now, just hold me_." Davis does just that, holding her close to him. He looks around and spots the man responsible for the scene in front of him. He remembers the face, for a time when they would eventually meet, and he would destroy the Chevalier stooge.

**Back in the room**

Elizabeth wakes up and turns around in bed to see Davis open his eyes. "Thank you," she said, wrapping her arms around him, and planting a passionate kiss on his lips.

"_You don't have to thank me_," he thought back, returning the kiss in the process, "_I meant every word of what I told you_."

"_That's what I'm so thankful for. For you just being you_." She soon fell back asleep, a peaceful look on her face. Davis held her close as he closed his own eyes, falling back into slumber, remembering the last words Katharyn said to him;

"_Then do this for me, Davis, you take that girl and make her as happy as she seems to make you, as happy as you made me_."

"_I'll do just that_," Davis thinks, "_And burn down the Chevalier if they get in my way_."

**Time: 07:00 hours.**

Elizabeth Mabury woke up with the sun in her eyes. She squinted to adjust to the sun, and noticed that Davis wasn't around. Well, he wasn't around for about 5 minutes. He soon came in the door, wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants, and carrying a tray with him.

"Breakfast?" he asked, "Made it myself. Eggs, pancakes, home fries, and fresh coffee."

"You are a wonder, Davis Scott," she stated, as the American puts the tray in front of her, and grabs a cup of coffee for himself, "How did you learn to cook?" She takes a few bites of the pancakes and home fries. "This is really good."

"My mother taught me before I had my powers enhanced," Davis answered, "And if you think that's good, you should see what I can do with a grill."

"I look forward to it." She soon finished her breakfast and put the tray off to the side. Davis was standing at the window, and she walked over to him, puts a hand on his shoulder and turns him around, before pulling him into a deep kiss and wrapping her leg around his waist. He wraps her up in his arms and starts lightly stroking up and down her back, and neck. Just when she felt she couldn't take it anymore, he lifted her up and carried her back to the bed, laying her still nude body down and removing his clothes, before lowering himself to her.

**Time: 09:00 hours**.

"You took your time getting up, today," Emily Mabury said, greeting her daughter and her partner/lover.

"Davis surprised me with breakfast this morning," Elizabeth responded. She looked up at the 6 foot tall American and just gave a smile.

Emily noticed her daughter's mood and mused, "Yes, he's a keeper. A perfect gentleman, with more power in his little finger than every power station in the U.K. Honey, your father wanted to talk to you this morning. He's in his office. He said it was a private matter."

"I'll go find something to do until you're finished," Davis stated, before she gripped his arm.

"No," she tells the young man, "Anything that is said, can be said with you, too. You saw that dream I had last night, and it probably has to do with that matter."

"_Yeah, just so you know_," he told her mentally, "_I saw the face of the guy who did that to you. If I ever see him, he'll wish he had never been born_."

"_And he'll deserve every bit of it_," she responded, before pulling Davis with her into her father's office. The pair walked through the door, to find Christopher Mabury sitting behind his desk, reading some reports from his people at the corporate building.

"Elizabeth, come on in," he states, "Davis, could you wait outside."

"He knows everything already, Father," Elizabeth tells the Mabury Patriarch, "He helped me through a nightmare last night, of the entire blasted affair from Alaska."

"Then I'll get to the point," Christopher spoke up, "The Chevalier are trying their best to destroy our family's reputation, after what happened in Alaska. They're attempting to cover it all up, and take us down with it."

This had Davis furious. He looked at Christopher with a sternly determined look, and said, "I'll destroy them before they have the chance. I saw what happened in Alaska, and I have my own reasons for distrusting the Chevalier."

"And what reason could that be?" Christopher was now very curious.

"They took a 13 year old boy, who had just learned how to properly control an ability that no one else on Earth, that he knew of, had, and enhanced those abilities by a power of 15," Davis explained, "While it's not been all bad, it did lead me to two women that I can say I have genuine feelings for, it didn't help matters none that the enhancements made it take another 2 years of my life to relearn the control necessary for these abilities."

"Two women?"

"My first partner, Katharyn Brant. She died in the 9th NOVA Clash, and Elizabeth."

"Oh."

"Anyway, as I told Elizabeth last night, if I have to, I'll burn down every holding the Chevalier owns, to protect her. She's a strong woman, sir, but I was just brought up a bit different. Where I'm from, a man stands up and protects the woman he loves, and I will do just that. That includes standing up for her family."

"Then I have a favor to ask of you, Davis," the elder Mabury replied, "As you probably know, we use petroleum products in a lot of the products we make. Our plant is in New York, but our offices are here in London. Could you convince your family to provide us with the materials we need?"

"I can do better than that. I can get him to put out a press release announcing a partnership between Mabury and the Boardwalk group. A venture that will help Mabury get the materials it needs at a better price. That should help."

"But now, how do we go about exposing the Chevalier's corruption?" Elizabeth asks.

"Remember when I said 'leave that to me'? I'm a telepath. I can get whatever information I want out of their minds. That includes passwords for the Chevalier network. All I need to do is find one with high level access, and I can ruin them."

**Mabury Estate – Time: 12:00 hours**

After the serious conversation with Christopher and Davis making a call to set up the meetings between his family and Elizabeth's, the pair decided to take a couple of horses out for a ride. Of course, Davis chose the large black stallion he had fed the previous day. Elizabeth was on a chestnut mare, just a slight bit shorter than Davis' mount. They had been riding for about an hour when they decided to stop by a close by watering hole to let their horses drink.

After ten minutes, they climbed back into the saddle. Elizabeth gave Davis a look with a certain mischievous glint in her eyes, then took off at a full gallop. "_Aw hell_," he thinks as he spurs his horse on to give chase. They ride like this for several minutes, with Davis giving chase to Elizabeth. "_It's kinda funny, though_," he ponders, "_Usually at Genetics, she's so cool and collected. It's fun to see her finally let loose a bit._"

Elizabeth stops her horse within a few yards of the stables, and climbs out of her saddle. Davis does the same, finally catching up to her. "I was just thinking it's been interesting to see you finally let loose a bit, since you're so cool and collected at Genetics."

"I'm the #2 ranked Pandora of our year, Davis. I have to be that way. This has been fun."

"What's next on our agenda?"

"How about a swim? I've not been to the pool today."

"Sounds fun."

**Time: 15:00 hours**

Elizabeth and Davis had just returned from the pool and had dressed, to get ready for a night out in London, when Elizabeth's computer beeped. She sat down at the desk and opened the email message.

"Davis," she says, "We've been chosen for a new team at West Genetics, they're calling it the Valkyries. Satellizer, Rana, Ingrid, Attia, Cleo Ticy, and Arnett are the others chosen. We've been ordered to return to West Genetics." She prints out the order and the pair starts to pack their bags for the return trip.

"I wonder what brought this about," Davis wonders, "Could it have to do with the last Clash?

"We'll find out when we get there."

The pair finally finished packing and headed downstairs to meet Elizabeth's parents one last time before leaving. "Leaving so soon?" Christopher asked, noticing the bags at their sides.

"We've been ordered back to Genetics," Elizabeth answered, "Apparently, they're forming a new strike team against the NOVA, and we're on it."

"Could this have to do with.." Emily began to ask, but Davis knew what she was going to say and answered.

"Likely," came his reply, "They want to set up a strike team that will include me as the Phoenix to take on the NOVA. I just hope they know what they're doing."

"I'll have the plane ready to take you back within the hour," her father advised, "Davis, it was a pleasure to meet you, and you keep protecting my daughter, and making her happy."

"You ain't gotta tell me twice," Davis responded, his southern accent getting a little thicker, "uh, sorry. I guess you can take the boy out of the south, but you can't take the south out of the boy." The whole family laughed as Elizabeth led Davis to the car. Once their bags were loaded, they were off, headed back to West Genetics.

**END – Interlude.**

**NEXT – Valkyrie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Freezing: the Phoenix Limit**

**By MBlackHawk**

**Chapter 6: Valkyrie**

**Northwest Australia – Time: 19:45 hours.**

It had been four weeks since the formation of a new team from West Genetics, the Vaklyries: A team of the most promising Pandora and their limiters, assembled to be the first and best line of defense against the NOVA. As it stands now, the Vaklyries are in battle against one now, a titanic Type-S Nova that stands taller than most skyscrapers.

The enormous transdimensional beast is being held back by a combination of freezing fields set up by the Pandora's limiters, and the massive flaming talons of the Phoenix. Meanwhile the Pandora are all lining up and releasing attacks against the massive monster.

**Command and Control plane**

"Why isn't he just destroying the NOVA with the Phoenix power?" one Chevalier commander asked of his people.

"He's fulfilling his role," a surveillance operator replies, "He is, first and foremost, a limiter. He's using the Phoenix power to hold the NOVA back while the Pandora go in for the kill."

**Valkyrie Strike Team**

"_This is becoming almost too easy_," Cleo Brand stated through the team's mental connection, "_With the Phoenix holding it back, it can't move at all, or even attack_."

"_Team, switch to Radio communicaitons_," Davis Scott advised, _"I'm going to try something. Maybe this way, we can find out what these things are actually after, but to do it, I need to break the mental connection between all of us. Switch to Radio comms now_."

"_Be careful, Davis_," Elizabeth Mabury thought, then switched to her radio.

Davis Scott then went full on Phoenix, and continued to hold the monstrous NOVA in place. But he brought the head of the massive bird of flames face to face with the NOVA, and at that time the NOVA quit fighting back agains the Pandora, and all got quiet.

**Inside the NOVA's mind**

Davis stood in the middle of an all-encompassing field of white. Nothing but white as far as he could see. But he could also hear what sounded like thousands of voices all speaking at once.

"_Could the NOVA be a hive mind, or collective consciousness?_" he thinks to himself, before a voice finally speaks to him.

"_**Why do you fight? Why do you stop us from taking back one of our own?**_"

"One of your own? What do you mean?"

"_**Our Queen first traveled to your dimension many years ago. Since then we've felt her pain as she has been the subject of many of your people's experiments. The one who is experimenting on her, even gave her a human name, he calls her 'Maria'**_."

"_Maria, where have I heard that before?_" Davis thinks.

**Flashback – 2 weeks ago: Time 15:00 hours.**

"Alright, Davis," Dr. Gengo Aoi said, "I've got monitors to check your stigma. I want you to activate the Phoenix power, and I'll see if there's been any ill effects from the manifestation."

"Thanks, Doc," Davis replies, and fully activates the Phoenix power, the gargantuan bird of flames appearing around his body, as he is suspended in mid-air in the bird's chest.

"Amazing," Aoi notes as he goes to check his monitors, then stops in mid-stride.

"_Sorry, Doc, but there's no time like the present_," Davis thinks as he invades Dr. Aoi's mind. He rapidly and thoroughly searches through the Doctor's memories and knowledge about the NOVA, and it all comes back to one name, Maria Lancelot. He then searches for any and all memories pertaining to Maria, and he spots the moment when Gengo first met Maria. She was floating above a lake, with a strange power circling around her. "_So this is what he's hiding_," Davis thinks, "_Interesting_."

**END Flashback**

"Maria, the woman that Gengo Aoi found on the lake…was your queen?"

"_**We can feel that she is still alive, but she cannot communicate with us. We wish to take her back**_."

"I can understand your feelings," the Phoenix Avatar states, "But I cannot let you endanger the lives of millions of human beings for this mission of yours.

"_**You do what you must, guardian, but we will do what we must as well, to bring our Queen back**_."

**Back in Reality**.

The Phoenix raises its head high and unleased a jet of flames right into the NOVA's face. It released its massive talon from the NOVA and its flame attack melted the monstrous NOVA further, completely destroying the extradimensional terror.

"_Valkyries_," Davis said through mental link, "_We need to talk, ASAP. This just got more complicated_."

"_What's wrong?_" came the voice of Satellizer El Bridget

"_I'll tell you all in private, and only through mental link. We can't let this information get out._"

"_Alright, Davis,_" Elizabeth responds.

**3 Hours Later**

The Valkyrie team, Pandora and Limiters, had met in Elizabeth and Davis' room. The telepathic limiter set up a psionic link between everyone and begun his explanation.

"_I was able to get into the NOVA's mind,_" he explains, "_They all are part of one mind. You could call it a 'hive mind', or a 'collective'. They're coming into our world using a dimensional gate to take back one of their own. Their queen, known in our world as 'Maria Lancelot'_."

"_Maria Lancelot_," Elizabeth notes, "_I remember reading that name. She's considered to be the 'mother of all Pandora'. You mean to tell me that she's the NOVA Queen_?"

"_Yes. She took a human form and came to this world over 30 years ago. She met Gengo Aoi, and that's when the whole thing got started. As a matter of fact, the stigma we use to fight the NOVA are all NOVA cells, modified to allow humans to use their power_."

"_What do we do with this information_?" Ingrid Bernstein inquired.

"_Right now, I'm still processing, trying to figure out a useful move, except for straight up asking Dr. Aoi to see Maria myself, and see if I can probe her mind. I think he's still here_."

"_How will you do it? He's got to be protected by the elite of the elite Pandora?_" This question was asked by Attia Simmons.

"_Simple_," Davis informed the group, "_I will not go in person. I will speak to his mind, and set up a meeting for the next day._"

"_This is hard to believe_," Kazuya Aoi mentioned, "_My grandfather has been injecting people with modified NOVA cells?_"

"_More than that, Kazuya. I take it you've spoken to him recently. Do you remember what he said about you, your sister, and your father? Maria Lancelot is your grandmother, which is why your freezing fields are so powerful, and why your sister was such a great Pandora. You may be a full quarter NOVA, but I can set up a psionic block to make sure that the NOVA hive mind won't have any effect on you. I still want to see this Maria, and probe her mind and find out why she came here anyway._"

"_I think we all want to know that_," Elizabeth stated, "_And it's almost 19:00 hours. That should be all for now. Be very careful for the next few days, everyone_." After they had finished their discussion, Davis broke the mental link and everyone filed out. Davis stood behind Elizabeth and put his arms around her waist, as she leaned her head back against his chest. "What now?" the English blonde asked of her American partner and lover.

"Now we wait," Davis noted. He turned and headed to his desk, opening the daily announcements message sent to all Genetics students. "Looks like I need to get my tux altered," he stated, "Prom's coming up."

"And with that comes the annual contest for Pandora queen," Elizabeth said, amused, "When is it?"

"In 2 weeks."

_**West Genetics – Commons - Time: 09:00 hours**_.

"So, can we depend on you to make this year's contest memorable?" Sister Margaret inquired of Davis as Elizabeth walked up from her last class, "We spoke to your family about you when you first transferred in, and they told me of your non-mental talents."

"Sure," Davis answered, "And I know just what to do." He looked over at Elizabeth and a smile came to his face, "This will be a really memorable moment."

"Non-mental talents?" Elizabeth asked, "What is she talking about?"

"Come with me, and I'll show you."

"_This should be interesting_," the blonde bombshell thought as Davis lead her to, of all places, the music room. What neither of them realized was that they were being followed, by no less than 3 other Pandora: Attia, Ingrid, and Cleo.

Davis sat down at, of all things, the piano, stretched out his fingers for a moment, and started playing a song that the European pandoras didn't recognize.

I just left Bobby's house. The service was today

Got me thinking about how fragile life is, as I drove away

You know Amy was his only love.

In a moment, she was gone, long gone.

It could've been me or you.

So, baby, there's no time to lose.

Elizabeth stood there, leaning against the piano, listening intently to Davis's music.

So I'm gonna bring home a dozen roses

And pour us a glass of wine

And I'm gonna put on a little music

And turn down the lights.

And I'm gonna wrap my arms around you

And rock you all through the night

And I'm gonna love you

Like it's the last day of my life.

Around the corner, where no one could see them spying, Attia and Ingrid were having a hard time keeping their eyes from tearing up. Leaning on the Piano, Elizabeth was having a similarly hard time.

I drive off when the sun comes up

I get back when it's gone down.

So much I want to do with you

When I can't be around.

You know time has been just like a thief.

It's stolen so much from us, and once it's gone

We can't make it up.

So tonight, let's get back in touch.

Around the corner, Attia, in reaching for a handkerchief in her pocket, hit a button on the wall that turned on the intercom system to the entire school.

I'm gonna bring home a dozen roses

And pour us a glass of wine

And I'm gonna put on a little music

And turn down the lights.

And I'm gonna wrap my arms around you

And rock you all through the night

And I'm gonna love you

Like it's the last day of my…

Elizabeth walked over and sat down beside Davis on the bench as he continued the song, she put her arm around him, and continued to listen.

Life is a rainbow, it's a spring snow

It's the morning dew.

An' I don't wanna waste another minute

Without you

So I'm gonna bring home a dozen roses

And pour us a glass of wine

And I'm gonna put on a little music

And turn down the lights.

And I'm gonna wrap my arms around you

And rock you all through the night

And I'm gonna love you

Like it's the last day of my life

I'm gonna love you

Like it's the last day of my life.

Davis finished up the last few bars of the song, and closed the piano, then he heard a monstrous round of applause coming from outside.

"Attia, tell me you didn't," came a voice around the corner

"Oops," said another voice as Attia, Ingrid and Cleo came out from their hiding place.

"Seriously, though, Davis, that was beautiful," Ingrid told the American.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Elizabeth inquired.

"When my mental powers first manifested," Davis explained, "I needed a way to block out the thoughts of the people around me. My mom suggested music, and I enjoyed it so much that I just never quit playing. I can play piano, guitar, mandolin, and a little harmonica." This got some confused looks from the girls, and Davis said, "Hey, I was raised in Texas. When I was a kid, my parents and I would sit around in the evenings and just play whatever came to mind." This caused everyone to start laughing, as Davis wrapped up Elizabeth in his arms and pulled her a bit closer.

"So, when Sister Margaret asked about your non-mental talents, she meant this?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah," Davis answered, "I'm still figuring out what I'm gonna do, but I've got a good idea already."

"If it's anything like that," Cleo interjected, "I can't wait. So, Elizabeth, you entering the Pandora Queen contest this year?"

"Considering it," the blonde beauty responded, "I would love to try to wrest that title back from the Untouchable Queen."

"Why don't you?" Davis asked of her, "I think you're THE most gorgeous woman on this whole campus, and this campus is full of young women who could easily beat out the most desired models in the world. Of course, I'm biased."

"You would be," Elizabeth replied, "But I'm definitely thinking about it. I've got a few days left to think about it, though."

**West Genetics – Auditorium – Time: 20:00 hours**.

Two weeks had passed since the announcement of the West Genetics Prom and the Pandora Queen contest. Elizabeth had decided not to enter, but other 3rd years did, including Attia, and Ingrid. Davis had spent numerous hours in the music room working on his part, and as a welcome addition, Elizabeth had joined him.

One thing that surprised Davis, during these two weeks, was Elizabeth's voice. He never knew she had such a powerful singing voice, so he looked in his library of music and found something that the two could do together.

The Pandora Queen contest was nothing short of your typical school beauty revue, which had many girls from the 2nd and 3rd years strutting the runway in various different outfits, ranging from swimsuits to evening gowns. The highlights of the contest were Attia, Satellizer El Bridget, Rana Linchen, and Ticy Phenyl. Attia and Ticy both wowed the judges in the evening gown competition, while Satellizer and Rana were the obvious winners in the swimsuit category. Either way, a winner would be difficult to decide.

The real highlight came in the intermission between the last competition, and the announcement of the winner. After the last competition ended, the curtain was lowered to put the piano from the music room on the stage, and allow Davis and Elizabeth time to get to it.

When the curtain rose once more, Davis was sitting at the piano, and Elizabeth was standing beside it. Davis was obviously dressed in his black tux, while Elizabeth had chosen an off white dress with a plunging neckline. She gave him a look that said she was ready to start, and Davis began playing. It was then that all of West Genetics was wowed by the British blonde's performance.

If there were no words, no way to speak

I would still hear you

If there were no tears, no way to feel inside

I'd still feel for you

And even if the sun refused to shine.

Even if romance ran out of rhyme.

You would still have my heart until the end of time

You're all I need, my love, my valentine

Needless to say, jaws dropped to the floor, hearing this performance. During a short instrumental break, Elizabeth walked over and sat down on the bench with Davis.

All of my life, I have been waiting for

All you give to me

You opened my eyes

And showed me how to love unselfishly

I've dreamed of this a thousand times before

In my dreams I couldn't love you more.

I will give you my heart until the end of time

You're all I need, my love, my valentine.

It's at this moment that the judges, contestants, and just about everyone else was looking for a handkerchief, and there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Because at this time, it's a good thing that Davis is telekinetic, after Elizabeth turned his head around and planted a kiss on his lips, and he had to keep playing using his telekinetic abilities, because his arms went right around her waist. At the end of the instrumental break, Elizabeth broke the kiss and looked him right in the eyes as she continued the song.

And even if the sun refused to shine.

Even if romance ran out of rhyme.

You would still have my heart, until the end of time

'cause all I need is you, my valentine.

You're all I need, my love

My valentine.

Applause rang across the entire auditorium as the pair embraced in one more kiss before walking off stage. Davis could have sworn he heard Ingrid think, "_Way to upstage us all, you two_."

In the end, the winner was announced to be Satellizer, again. Then, after a few minutes to take up all the seats, the auditorium was converted to a dance floor where everyone danced the rest of the night away.

**Outside West Genetics – Time: 22:00 hours.**

"Sounds like they're having some party in there," one woman stated as she and her 3 partners stepped over the bodies of two of the facility's guards.

"What do you want to do then?" another asked.

"Why, crash it, of course," the first began, "Let's get in there."

**EVIL CLIFFHANGER!**

_A/N: The songs used in this chapter are: "Last Day of My Life" by Phil Vassar, and "My Valentine" by Martina McBride. Next chapter, Shit's gonna get serious._

_**Next: Chapter 7: Busters**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Freezing: The Phoenix Limit**_

_**By MBlackHawk**_

_**Chapter 7: Busters**_

**Command and Control – Time: 22:05 hours.**

"We've got intruders," a surveillance tech states, "Sounding alarm."

Gengo Aoi sits at his desk and watches as 4 women, obviously with Pandora training, made short work of the Genetics facility's guards, all elite Pandora in their own right. "Get me a good look at their backs," he orders, and the tech obeyed, showing several larger stigma in the intruder's backs.

"_Shit_," he thinks, "_Rattox must have taken my research on the plasma stigma when he left the Chevalier. I haven't given the OK to use those stigma_." He then orders his people, "Run them through facial recognition. I want ID's on these people now." The ID's on the intruders went to his screen. "_Good heavens_," he thinks, "_These women are all sociopathic killers, and former Pandora. All of them, but one, was serving a life sentence for their crimes. The last one's kills were all deemed self-defense, but there were so many of them that she's been under surveillance since she was kicked from the Pandora program._"

They watched as the Pandora guards of the genetics facility tried their best to defend against these overpowered intruders, but it just did no good.

**Auditorium – same time**.

Once the alarm went off, everyone was making their way to help defend against this threat. It's also at this time that Davis establishes a telepathic link to the entire school and finds 4 mental imprints he doesn't recognize. He scans their mind and finds out all he needs to, and turns to Elizabeth. "You and the 3rd years get the juniors out of here," he tells his partner and lover, "If the mental chatter around here is any indication, these people may be beyond your abilities. Get with the 3rd and 2nd years and protect the 1st years. These 4 are going up against something they'll not be able to win against."

"Good luck, Davis," Elizabeth says, "I'll stick with Ingrid and Attia, as long range support." Having said all they need to, Davis runs off ahead of the other Pandora, while Elizabeth starts issuing orders to the others.

**West Genetics – Hallway – Time: 22:10 hours.**

"These are considered 'elite Pandora'?" one of the psychotic Pandora intruders asked, "I've had easier fights with 2 year olds."

"Then how about a fight with something you can't beat?" said a voice in front of the four. They all looked and saw a single limiter standing there. However, instead of the standard gold and black uniform, his was red and gold, and the genetics emblem was replaced with the image of a firey bird. He was standing there, with his arms crossed, and a determined look on his face.

"And that would be you?" Another of the intruders inquired, "You don't look like much."

"_Try me_," came the man's voice, but his lips never moved. He was speaking to their minds. He took on a fighting stance, standing straight, with one hand behind his back, and the other, palm facing him, making the sign of 'Just Bring It', at the Pandora intruders. The leader of the four rushed headlong at the man, and tried to attack him, but was stopped a good 3 feet from him, by an invisible barrier. She then feels something grab her by the arms and throw her backwards the length of the hallway and into the wall.

"GET HIM," ordered the leader as she extricated herself from the wall. All 3 charged in only to be caught and thrown backwards, into their leader, and THROUGH the back wall. The four sociopathic Pandora stood up, watching, wide-eyed, as the limiter walked calmly down the walkway, right up to them.

"_Is this the first time you've felt this particular emotion?_" he mentally asked them, "_If so, enjoy this feeling of absolute dread, knowing that nothing you do can save you._" He raised one hand to his forehead, and all four Pandora were raised into the air, suspended by an unseen force. "_Now, you'll tell me everything,"_ he continued_, "Who sent you, where you got these powers, and where this person can be found. Then, I'll go deal with him, but first, I have to deal with you._"

**Command and Control – same time**.

"Sir," the surveillance officer stated, "The Phoenix is facing the intruders alone."

"On screen 3," Aoi commanded and the battle came up on screen. He watched as the avatar of the Phoenix went up against the super-powered Pandora with no problem, protecting himself with a barrier, and fighting the four with his telekinetic abilities.

**Hallway**

"_Tom Rattox_," Davis thinks, "_Not even a member of the Chevalier anymore. So he stole the research on these new stigma and gave them to you. Interesting. I'll have to pay him a visit later. But first. To deal with you four._" His eyes glowed a brilliant white as the aura of the Phoenix stretched around him. Four screams could be heard through the entire building as the power ripped through their minds. Then, as quickly as it happened, the aura receded, and the four Pandora were dropped to the ground. Davis turned to the Pandora guards running up to him and reported, "They'll be no threat now. Not after what I did to them."

"What did you do?"

"I shut down their minds…for good." Davis Scott then walked away, on his way to find Elizabeth their friends.

**Auditorium – time: 22:20 hours.**

"It's ok, folks," came the voice of Davis Scott as he entered the room, "Situation's taken care of." Elizabeth ran over to her partner, and was soon joined by their friends. "Four sociopathic former Pandora," he explained, "All of them with experimental, super powerful stigma. None of them are associated with the Chevalier."

"Then who gave them the stigma?" Elizabeth asked.

"A former Chevalier member named Rattox," Davis explained, then went on to explain the rest.

"You shut down their minds?" Ingrid Bernstein began, "Hate to get on your bad side."

"Only chance I had of defeating them. They weren't going to stop killing, no matter what happened, and those stigma just enhanced their already Pandora level regenerative ability."

"Since they're dealt with, I take it that we're going to have to confront the Chevalier soon," stated Satellizer El Bridget.

"No, not the Chevalier. Just Aoi."

"Just my grandfather," Kazuya noted, "He does have a lot to answer for."

"Not to answer for, Kazuya," Davis told the young man, "Just a lot of answers we need. That means getting me in there to see this Maria, and letting me probe her mind for any information I deem necessary. And we can't just walk up to him, not with all the security that's bound to be around him. That means, everyone meet in Elizabeth's and my room in 30."

**West Genetics - Elizabeth and Davis' room – time: 23:00 hours.**

The entire Valkyrie team met up together, and soon, they all sat in the floor in a lotus position, as Davis set up a mental link between them. "Now," he explains, "I'm going to pull Dr. Aoi's mind into our psionic link. What I'm setting up is almost like a collective consciousness, but instead of us all being one mind, we're several minds in one space."

"Do it, Davis," Elizabeth states, "It's time we got some answers about the Chevalier and the NOVA."

Davis concentrated for a few moments, then everyone felt their own consciousness being pulled together.

**Collective Mindscape**

"Where am I?" Dr. Gengo Aoi asked as he looked around, he saw a dark room with an oval shaped lighted area. In the light is a conference table.

"Join us," came Davis Scott's voice, "We need to talk." Dr. Aoi headed over to the table and found a seat, only to see that he's surrounded by the entire Valkyrie strike team. "Before this gets started, Doctor," Davis stated, "Know that, very soon, I will personally deal with Tom Rattox. He put people I care about in danger, for his own ambitions, and I won't stand for it. Now, you probably saw the video feed of the last NOVA clash, and know that I melded with the NOVA's mind. What I saw there was that the NOVA are a collective. They're coming into our dimension to retake their queen, who you know as Maria Lancelot."

"I knew there was an invasion coming," Aoi replied, "But I never thought that Maria was part of it. I was hoping she could help us fight against it."

"Which is why you were using modified NOVA cells from her to create the stigma that we use to fight against her own people," Elizabeth Mabury told the Doctor, "We know all that already. What we don't know is Maria's part in all this."

"What do you want from me? I'm trying to save this world from the NOVA."

"I want to see Maria," the American limiter interjected, "I want to enter her mind and see if there's any information I can get from her, and find out why she's here."

"She's hiding something, Grandpa," Kazuya Aoi told his grandfather, "We need to know what, and if it will affect me and Dad. Kazuha's already dead."

"Ok, I'll set up a meeting for us tomorrow at 09:00 hours," Gengo Aoi advised the group, "Davis can scan through her mind and get as much as he can from her." Davis cut his link to the collective, and Dr. Aoi disappeared from the mindscape.

"What do you think?" Ingrid asked of the group.

"I think he's trying to do what he can to save this world, but has no idea what he's messing with," Satella answered, "These stigma that we use to fight the NOVA could be dangerous if the NOVA queen gets loose."

"I don't think so," Davis told the group, "They're heavily modified to be compatible with human physiology, and these cells don't link us to the NOVA hive mind, which is why we're not hearing the voices of the NOVA when we're fighting them. Plus, if need be, I can always put up a series of psionic blocks against the NOVA hive mind in all of us. What worries me is, what if the NOVA queen was planning this invasion all along and she's the reason they're able to come into our dimension."

"That would mean," Kazuya added, "That she was playing my grandfather like a cheap recorder, staying here just so she can bring her NOVA through the dimensional gap."

"Meaning the only way to stop this war would be to destroy her," Attia noted, "Can any of us actually do that? We don't know how powerful she is at her full power."

"At full power, I think I might be able to," Davis stated, "The Phoenix gives me a lot more power than I've been using, so I'm thinking that it can destroy the NOVA queen."

"Before we meet with Dr. Aoi tomorrow, Davis, I want us all to go to the simulation room," Elizabeth told the psion, "I want to see the results of an ereinbar set between us, while you're using the Phoenix's full power."

"Good idea. An Ereinbar set between us could prove to be valuable to destroy the NOVA queen, if need be. Everyone, I'm going to break the mental link now, and let's head to the simulation room." The entire group nods as they fade from the mental collective.

**West Genetics – Simulation Room -Time: 23:45 hours.**

The entire Valkyrie team, aside from Davis and Elizabeth stood in the control room, watching the couple. Davis powered up to full Phoenix form.

"Ready, Honey?" the American psion asked, only for Elizabeth to nod. They both start to feel their stigma synchronizing.

"**EREINBAR SET!**" both of them shouted as the Phoenix's energy aura pulled her in, and suddenly, larger versions of her Stigma Satellite System appeared on each side of the Phoenix.

"Woah," came a voice from the door of the control room. The others turned around to see Ticy Phenyl standing there, wide-eyed and jaw dropped, "Is that what happens when Elizabeth and Davis form and Ereinbar set? The power is unheard of."

"I doubt the NOVA queen would stand a chance against that," Cleo Brand noted.

The Phoenix aura receded and the pair turned to their friends. "Ok, that's it for now," Elizabeth told them, "We'll meet up again tomorrow at breakfast, and go from there." The team all parted ways, headed back to their own rooms, to prepare for the coming day's events.

_**END CHAPTER 7**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: 8 – BEGINNING OF THE END**_.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Freezing: The Phoenix Limit**_

_**By MBlackHawk**_

_**Chapter 8: Beginning of the End**_

**West Genetics – Elevator – Time: 09:15 hours.**

"I want you all to know that what you're about to see is highly classified," Dr. Gengo Aoi told the members of the Valkyrie strike team. The entire group, both Pandora and Limters, met with the scientist in the commons at 09:00 hours, and now, they were taking a ride down the elevator to the lowest level of the facility.

"Classified doesn't worry me, Doctor," Elizabeth Mabury replied, "What does worry me is what Maria Lancelot is hiding in that mind of hers. That's why we want Davis to go in and see what he can find."

"She's been in stasis now for years," Aoi explains, "If you can get through to her, then we'll see."

"I can get through," Davis Scott reminds the older man, "Don't worry about that. If need be, I'll use the Phoenix to break through any mental barriers she's got."

"Is there any reason that all of you are in on this?"

"Aside from the fact that we don't hide anything from each other," Satellizer El Bridget responded, "I want to know if the NOVA queen's presence will have any effect on Kazuya."

"I forgot that my grandson is your limiter," Gengo noted, "Kazuya, are you happy with her?"

"Very much so, Grandpa," Kazuya answered, "But I still worry that if Maria gets loose, would her presence, and the NOVA hive mind have any effects on me, and on father."

"And we're thinking on how we can end this war," added Attia Simmons, "It's gone on long enough, and too many people have lost their lives." The minute she finished her statement, the elevator stopped, and the doors opened.

"Welcome to the lowest levels of the facility," Gengo Aoi began, "Here is where the research into stigma technology is done." He led the team through the labs to a sealed door. "Computer, open door, access code, Aoi-75942."

"Access recognized, welcome back, Doctor," the computer responded as the door opened.

"Maria is through here," Aoi explained, "I warn you, though, I have no idea what will happen when Davis enters her mind."

"I'll deal with that, Doctor," Davis states, "this needs to be done." Through the door, the team was led into a large chamber with a single stasis pod in the center. In the pod was a female form, apparently missing parts of her body near her right hip and on her left arm. She almost looked like an artificial construct.

"This is Maria Lancelot," Gengo tells the group, "Davis, do what you must."

The American limiter closed his eyes in concentration as the aura of the Phoenix surrounded him. He rose into the air above the group and was enshrouded by the aura of the flaming bird's chest. The Phoenix then lowered its head and looked Maria in the eyes.

**Maria's Mindscape**.

"Ok," Davis thought, "This is weird. Why am I now floating above the same lake I saw in Gengo's memories?"

"_**So, the Guardian finally shows his face**_," said a voice from in front of Davis. Out of nowhere, the image of Maria Lancelot appeared before him. She wore nothing, and wasn't the least bit embarrassed about it. The only thing around her was several floating rings of some strange power that resembled the same powers that he had seen in various NOVA attacks, verifying, beyond any doubt, that she is the NOVA queen.

"I take it you were expecting me?"

"_**I knew of you, Phoenix, but I had no idea you would take on a human avatar. Every dimension we've been to has had some form of guardian. This time, it just happens to be you. It doesn't matter, though. You can't stop all of us**_."

"So, you came through the gap 30 years ago to destabilize the dimensional walls, to allow your NOVA to invade our world."

"_**We drained our entire universe of its resources several of what you would call millennia ago. Since then, we've been conquering other dimensions. Yours just happened to be next on our list. My presence here would destabilize the barriers between dimensions. Any prolonged stay would continuously corrode the barriers until my NOVA could come through unimpeded. That's why, after we conquer a dimension, I find another, go through the gap, and start the process all over again. It's worked like a charm since I started it**_."

"Only this time, what happened?"

"_**I found Gengo Aoi**_," Maria explained, "_**I figured I could make things interesting if I told him of the POSSIBILITY of an invasion. After a while, and helping him sire his son, he put me in stasis, and my prolonged stay in your world has been destabilizing the dimensional barriers while I've been peacefully sleeping here.**_"

"So, what are you waiting on now?"

"_**I was just waiting on this world's guardian to appear, so I could kill you, and make the conquest of this dimension inevitable.**_" She then forced Davis out of her mind, with a fierce wind.

**Outside world**

Davis dropped to the ground, on one knee, the Phoenix aura receding. "It's worse than we thought," he said to everyone gathered around.

"What did you find?" Elizabeth asked, "Are you alright?"

Davis stood back up, and straightened his uniform. "For the moment," he replied, "And what I found is that Maria's presence in this world has been continuously destabilizing the barriers between our dimensions since she got here. She wants the NOVA to come through the dimensional gap unimpeded, so she came through 30 years ago, and that's when this whole thing got started. They come into a dimension and kill everything there, then drain the entire universe of its resources, before moving on to the next dimension. They're an extradimensional parasite. She was just biding her time till this dimension's guardian appeared, so she could defeat it and make her victory inevitable."

"That means you, though," Elizabeth noted, "You're this world's guardian."

"_**And now, there's nothing to stop me**_," came Maria's voice from the stasis pod, breaking the glass and dropping to the floor.

"Only me," Davis stated as he powered up the Phoenix again, and lifted the NOVA queen up with his telekinetic powers, driving her into the back wall, and into the rock behind it."

"_**You are powerful, Phoenix**_," she said, removing herself from the wall, "_**But can you defeat me, at my full power?**_" She suddenly, and instantly, healed all the areas that were missing parts, and started growing to the height of a type S NOVA, yet she looked like a combination of a NOVA, and a dragon, with the same power rings floating around her that he saw in her mind.

This time, though, Davis and Elizabeth formed an Ereinbar set while Davis went back into full Phoenix form. Elizabeth's two stigma satellites appeared beside the Phoenix and they both fired beams of pure energy at the NOVA queen. In response to the damage done by the two satellites, the queen fired a beam of pure energy up through the roof that created an escape tunnel. She lifted off into the air and climbed through the tunnel, with the Phoenix on her tail.

"_Listen, Valkyries_," Elizabeth told the team through their mental link, "_Stay safe, fight where you're needed, but come back alive. Understand me?_"

"_Of course_," Rana Linchen said for everyone, "_You two go kick her ass. We'll take care of things here._"

"We need to mobilize every able bodied Pandora we've got," Gengo states, "Let's get to command and control, from there, I can get in contact with the Chevalier and start mobilization of our forces." He led the Valkyries out of the labs, and into the elevator, for the trip to command and control.

**In the skies above Asia**

A blast of energy streaked past the Phoenix and impacted with a mountain, effectively turning it into more of a plateau. Elizabeth's stigma satellites sent energy blasts back at the NOVA dragon while the Phoenix released a blast of its flames. The energies combined into a wave form attack that would have killed the queen then, if she hadn't dodged by climbing higher into the skies.

"_Let's keep trying that_," Davis said to Elizabeth, "_It seemed like it did some serious damage_."

"_Got it_," Elizabeth answered, as the two tried again, this time taking off the dragon's tail. The queen dove down, closer to the ground, and leveled off at a height of 3000 feet. The Phoenix followed suit, staying close to the draconic NOVA, trying to hit her with energy blasts when they can line up a shot.

**West Genetics – Command and Control**.

"Get me Chevalier command," Gengo Aoi ordered, "We've got an emergency situation."

"On screen 2," the tech replied as the head of the Chevalier, Howard El Bridget, came on the screen.

"Gengo," he said, "What seems to be the big emergency? You've put all bases on high alert."

"The NOVA queen has been on our world all along, Father," Satella told the man, which was a surprise to the entire group that the Untouchable Queen was the daughter of the head of the Chevalier, "She was hiding in a human form for 30 years, under the name Maria Lancelot. She was just biding her time till this world's guardian would appear. Defeating it, would ensure the victory of her forces. She was always planning an invasion. They take over a dimension, and drain it of all resources before moving on to the next."

"And we're just now figuring this out, Satella?"

"We didn't have a telepath here until Davis came along," Gengo Aoi explained, "He entered the mind of the NOVA during the last clash, and found out about the queen. She finally revealed herself when he entered her mind just a few minutes ago. Right now, the Phoenix is in pursuit of the NOVA queen, somewhere over Asia. We're tracking them by satellite."

"If any NOVA come through the gap, we'll make sure that our Pandora are ready to face them," Howard stated, "if anything, we have to make sure that the NOVA don't take out any major population centers. I'll advise all Genetics bases to stay on high alert for any NOVA incursions. You have the Vaklyrie strike team ready to defend Japan."

"Davis Scott and Elizabeth Mabury are in pursuit of the NOVA queen, but the rest of us are ready to go," Satella told her father.

**In the skies over the UK.**

The fighting had gone supersonic as the Phoenix and the NOVA queen had continued further, into British airspace. Every energy blast that the Phoenix could hit would do some manner of damage to the draconic NOVA, but it still wasn't a kill shot.

"_**I've had enough of this**_," the queen raged, turning around and hovering in the air, "_**Now, DIE, PHOENIX!**_" She sent a monstrous energy wave at the Phoenix, who responded by aiming a blast of his own flames and Elizabeth's stigma satellites at the Queen. The two blasts collided in mid-air and the battle became a war of wills.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Christopher Mabury and his wife, Emily, watched as the monstrous dragon and the Phoenix battled it out, over their home land. Standing beside them are Davis's parents, James and Marie Scott. The two families had decided to get together at the Mabury estate to get to know each other better.

"Holy shit," James Scott said. The man was about 6 foot tall and had dark hair with brown eyes, "Is that thing Davis?"

"That explains how he survived the plane crash," Marie, his auburn haired wife, answered, "And now he's trying to protect our whole world."

"Those satellites," Christopher noted, "Elizabeth's with him. Those satellites are her volt weapon as a Pandora."

"_You'll not take us that easily_," Davis Scott said mentally back to the NOVA queen. He increased the power of his flame blast as Elizabeth increased the energy output of her satellites. The resulting blast overtook the queen's energy and easily destroyed all but the queen's energy core, which cracked from the blast, sending waves of destructive energy in all directions.

The skies darkened as the waves of energy continued to rain down destruction over the landscape from London, as far away as Stuttgart, Germany and Barcelona, Spain.

"_Great_," Elizabeth thinks, "_Now what do we do?_"

_**END CHAPTER 8**_

_**Evil Cliffhanger**_

_**NEXT TIME: CHAPTER 9: THE END, AND A NEW BEGINNING.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Freezing: The Phoenix Limit**_

_**By MBlackHawk**_

_**Chapter 9: The End, And a New Beginning.**_

**London – Time: 11:00 hours.**

The Phoenix had landed at the Mabury estate, and it's at this time that Elizabeth got to meet Davis' family, but both wished it had been under different circumstances.

"If we don't do something, the Queen's core is going to explode," Davis tells everyone, "She's been gathering energy now for 30 years, and if it's allowed to blow, then it could take out the entire planet."

"But how do we do that," Elizabeth asked of her partner and lover, "That would take being able to seal up that crack in the core."

"If I concentrate hard enough, I can possibly do it, with the Phoenix's help," the psionic avatar stated, "It'll be risky, but it's probably the only way."

**West Genetics – Command and Control**

"He destroyed the queen," Gengo Aoi reported to his Chevalier superiors, "But, if something's not done to re-seal that core, then the results could be disastrous."

"How bad, Doctor?" One member asked.

"If she's been gathering energy for as long as she's been here, that being 30 years, then if that thing blows, the world is doomed."

The entire Valkyrie team had one thought in mind, "_Here's hoping they can pull something off._"

**London**

"Elizabeth, I want you to stay here. I can't put you in this kind of danger," Davis told his blonde love, "Stay with your family and mine. Don't worry, I will be back." He then rose high into the air, and the aura of the Phoenix surrounded him again.

"_You'd better_," Elizabeth thought as she watched him ascend into the skies, stopping close to the core. He lowered the wings of the massive bird, which sent energy between the feathers to form a matrix. All the time he's working to seal the crack in the core, images of his time at both Genetics U.S. and at West Genetics come to mind. His time with Katharyn, her untimely end, and his eventual meeting with Elizabeth, their times together at the school, and their trip to her parent's place. The Phoenix let out a shriek of determination as the crack continued to close, until the core was once more solid. He kept the core in his claw as he opened a mental link to Elizabeth, their families, and to their friends at West Genetics.

"_You sealed it_," Elizabeth said, "_What now?_"

"_If I leave it here_," Davis explains, "_It'll continue to degrade the dimensional barriers, and this war will never be over. All I can do now is try one last option: to fly it into the sun_."

"_The sun?_" James Scott asked, "_Are you crazy?_"

"_The Phoenix is pure life energy, and within its aura, I will be protected. The core's destruction would destroy the Earth, but it won't be able to destroy the core of the sun_."

"_I take it this isn't a negotiable option_," Ingrid thought, "_It's either this, or the NOVA come through unimpeded._"

"_If it remains here, yes. It has to be destroyed, and the only way to safely do that is to carry it into the sun_." He then looks down right at Elizabeth, who had tears coming to her eyes, "_Don't cry for me, Love. I told you, I'll be back, and I won't break that promise. This is the only way to ensure the safety of our world_." He broke the mental link and the Phoenix streaked high into the sky, breaking out of the atmosphere, and Earth's gravity, and flying straight for the sun.

Marie Scott stood beside Elizabeth and put a hand on her shoulder. "You know he's doing this because he loves you," she says to the British beauty, "right?"

Elizabeth just looked at the energy trail that the Phoenix left, tears still in her eyes, and said, "I know, but that doesn't make it easier."

**Space**

The Phoenix continued on its way, its energy leaving a contrail from where it left Earth to its current position just past Mercury. He was coming close to his destination. "_I wish you could see this, Elizabeth_," he thinks, "_This is probably one of the most beautiful sights I've seen. It ranks on up there with you on that horse when we were at your family's home_." He flies right into the sun, dropping the core in the star's core, before jetting out the other side and making his way back to Earth.

**London – Time: 17:00 hours**

Elizabeth Mabury stood outside her family's home, looking up to the skies, where she had seen her partner, her lover, her soul mate, rise into space, carrying the core of the NOVA queen into the sun. Marie Scott and her own mother had stayed with her for the first couple of hours, but had gone inside when they felt it was apparent that Davis probably wasn't coming back. Elizabeth, on the other hand, was not giving up on him.

She was shocked when she saw a trail of flames streak across the skies over her home, and come crashing down to the Earth not far from the house. She took off at a full run, not even thinking, except for one thought, "_Davis, please be alive_." When she finally made it to the crash site, she saw Davis lying in the center of the impact crater. She jumped down into the crater and knelt down beside her American lover, placing his head in her lap.

It's this scene that their parents see when they finally get there. A smile comes to their faces that the young man is still alive, while a Chevalier helicopter is landing behind them. A medical team jumps out of the chopper and rushes down to the crater.

"Ma'am, we'll take care of him," the medic tells Elizabeth. He picks Davis up and places him on a stretcher, using tape to hold his head in place.

"I'm coming with him," she replies, standing up and moving with the medics, "Where are we going?"

"Genetics U.K.," the man tells her, "And if you're coming, then we'll make room." The medics load the stretcher in the helicopter and soon, the chopper is airborne, headed for Genetics U.K.

**Genetics U.K. – Infirmary – Time: 20:00 hours.**

Elizabeth is sitting at Davis' side, while a monitor keeps track of his vitals, including brainwaves. She had been here now for a couple of days. Their families had dropped by, and stayed for a few hours, but due to the regulations of the Chevalier, they couldn't stay very long. Still, Elizabeth was determined to stay beside him until he wakes up. It's at this time that two people enter the room. She looks up to see a blonde young woman and man, she looks like a 3rd year, while he's probably a 2nd. "Elizabeth Mabury?" the man asks, "I'm Louis El Bridget. You know my sister, Satella." Elizabeth just nods as he continues, "She called and wanted me to tell you that everyone at West Genetics is keeping Davis in their prayers."

"As are we, here at Genetics U.K.," the woman added, "I'm Holly Rose."

"Thank you," she replied, "He's stable, but we still don't know what effect the trip into the sun had on him, aside from the almost extreme dehydration." It's at that time, that a groan could be heard beside her.

"You could just ask," Davis said, weakly, "And honestly, it made me very thirsty." He raised up in the bed, and she handed him a cup of the ice water sitting on the bedside table. After a quick swig, Davis set it down. "Seriously, though," he said, "The Queen's core was dropped in the sun's core, so we shouldn't have to worry about the NOVA anymore. Aside from that, the trip between Earth and the sun was way too fast for me to really take in the sights. I can say that I can only think of one sight that's more beautiful than the sun from Space, though."

"And what would that be?" Elizabeth inquired.

"You," the American answered, "It's the thought of you that gave me the strength to make it back." Elizabeth wrapped Davis in a passionate embrace, and the two barely noticed Louis and Holly leaving to give them some time alone.

_**Epilogue**_

**West Genetics – Auditorium – Time: 12:00 hours**

A week had passed since the defeat of the NOVA queen. Since then, Davis Scott had to take 3 days to recover from the extreme dehydration that resulted from his trip into the sun, and Elizabeth had not left his side the entire time. Now, they were in the auditorium of their home school, West Genetics, where members of the Chevalier, their families, and the entire student body, were present.

"This is a little much, don't you think?" Davis asks of Elizabeth, "Seriously, WE fought the queen." They were both at a door, and a carpet showed the way for them to the stage. Still weak from the dehydration, Davis is confined to a wheelchair, still.

"But you sealed her core, and destroyed it," she answers, "You risked your life to save the entire world, and that deserves some recognition." It's at this moment that a marching band started playing, and Elizabeth wheeled Davis onto the stage, where Dr. Aoi, and Howard El Bridget stood, and their fellow members of the Valkyries also stood at the back.

"Davis Scott, Elizabeth Mabury," Dr. Aoi began, "It is with great pleasure that we, the members of the Chevalier, bestow upon you, the highest honor we can give, the Shield of Terra." The head of the El Bridget family took the shield-shaped medals off a pillow and pinned one on Davis, before handing Elizabeth hers. Davis stood from his wheelchair and pinned it on her jacket. A quick kiss between the pair and the scientist told them, "It's customary for you to make a few comments." Davis stepped up to the podium, to massive applause.

"Somehow, I don't feel like I deserve the applause," he said into the microphone, "I just did what had to be done. I appreciate this great honor, however, and hope beyond hope, that now, with the end of the NOVA threat, that we can all go on to a peaceful life." He turned to Elizabeth who came over to his side.

"There's not much more I can say," she adds, and then turns to their friends in the Valkyries, "I consider you all my friends, and hope that we all can stay in touch, now that we're no longer needed to fight huge monsters from another dimension." The couple steps away from the podium and Davis sits back in his wheelchair, as the entire auditorium is filled with applause.

**West Genetics – Commons – Time: 14:00 hours.**

"I'm proud of you both," Christopher Mabury said as both families stand with their children and their teammates, "Have you any idea what you'll do now?" Davis looked to his father, who nodded, and his mother handed a small package to him. He unwrapped it to reveal a ring.

"Well, I have an idea what I'd like to do," Davis comments, holding the ring up to Elizabeth, "If she'll have me."

"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer?" Elizabeth asks, "Of course I will." Davis slipped the ring onto her finger, a smile on his face as she looked the ring over. Ingrid, Attia, Cleo, Rana and Satella all gathered around Elizabeth to see the ring as well.

"It was his grandmother's," James Scott explained, "It speaks volumes that he would ask you, with a family heirloom."

"Where will you live, though, England or America?" Ingrid asks.

"Since Davis will probably be miserable among the English Aristocracy," Elizabeth notes, "I'm thinking we'll be better off in America."

"The scholarship offers are already coming in," Marie told her son, "You can basically go wherever you want, free ride. Any idea what you'll study?"

"I'm thinking Psychology," Davis replies to his parents, "I can just see it now. A telepath studying how the mind works."

"You'd make an excellent psychologist," Elizabeth notes, "You helped me through my hard times, and I feel I'm stronger because of it."

"Congratulations, you two," Satella said to the couple, "I'm sure you'll be happy together."

"I'm sure you and Kazuya will too," Davis replied, "Am I right, Mr. Aoi?"

"You are," Kazuya answered, "I'm thinking I'll leave Japan and go with Satella, wherever she feels like going."

"And where is that?" Attia asked of the Untouchable Queen.

"My sister, Violet, has offered me a position at our family's resort in Bali," Satella responded, "It would be a good place for us."

"Davis, which school are you going to choose? Ivy League?" Cleo queried.

"Actually, Ivy League is too stuffy for me. They'll probably hear me talk and immediately want to deduct 1000 IQ points," Davis said in a thick southern accent, "No, I'm thinking of staying in the south. The Universities of Mississippi, Kentucky, Louisville, and Texas all have great Psych programs."

"My shrink is a telepath," Attia jokes, "I can see the headlines now." This got the entire group laughing.

"Seriously, though," Davis says to the entire group, "Let's try to get together at least once a year, now that the NOVA war is over." It's a promise that everyone in the group swore to.

**Bali – El Bridget Resort – 6 Months later – Time: 15:00 hours**.

The sounds of Journey's "Faithfully" played through the main ballroom of the El Bridget resort. Satella and Violet had offered to hold a certain pair's wedding here, and it had gone off beautifully. When Davis first saw Elizabeth coming down the aisle, all he could think was, "_Holy shit, I'm marrying a goddess_."

The ceremony was a gorgeous affair, with the pair saying their vows on a cliff side, overlooking the ocean. Now, the reception was in full swing, the pair having chosen this particular song as their first dance.

Of course, when it came time for the throwing of the bouquet, it almost escalated into an all-out Pandora war. But, in the end, Satella caught it, causing Davis, and all the other guys to give an approving nod to Kazuya. The same happened when Davis threw Elizabeth's garter out at the guys, and Kazuya caught all the other guys in a freezing field to stop them from going for it. This just caused the psionic American and his new bride to laugh. Now, everyone is dancing and laughing the night away. Davis and Elizabeth both decided to retire at around 11:00 that night.

**Time: 01:00 hours.**

Davis Scott was woken up by Elizabeth, again, seemingly in a dream. He brought his finger up to her forehead and entered her mind. He soon found himself standing on her family's back lawn, and sees Elizabeth standing in front of him, looking up at a flaming contrail that went upward, leaving the Earth's atmosphere.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he said, walking up and putting his arms around her waist from behind.

"Just thinking of how far we've come since we met," she replied, leaning her head back into his chest, "And how happy you've made me, even though there were times when you really had me worried."

"Sorry for worrying you." She turned around and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck, looking up into his eyes.

"Apology accepted," she stated, "Now shut up and kiss me." He does as commanded, pulling her in closer and planting a passionate, deep kiss on her lips.

When the pair finally separates, Davis gives her a smile, then notices something way off behind them. He focuses and sees Katharyn standing there, and then disappearing from sight.

"_Make her as happy as you made me_," he remembered her saying, as he closes the connection to Elizabeth's mind. He holds her tighter as he watches her sleep, running his fingers through her hair, and up and down her neck and back. She gives a contented sigh and snuggles in closer to her new husband. It's at this time that Davis knew that he had kept his promise, and made another, "_No matter what, I'll do whatever I can to continue making you as happy as I possibly can, as happy, as you make me_." With that thought in mind Davis slipped back into sleep.

_**END**_.


End file.
